(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater vehicles, and more particularly, to a deployable nose for use with an underwater vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater vehicles, such as torpedoes, are commonly stored in submarines or other such vessels. In submarines, the limited space available in the storage rack and torpedo tubes dictate the maximum length of the underwater vehicle. To comply with the space requirements, the axial length of the nose of the underwater vehicle is often shortened resulting in a flat nose contour. As a result of these constraints placed upon the nose contour, the optimum hydrodynamic contour design is compromised, and the form drag of the underwater vehicle is significantly increased. The excess form drag requires additional power to run at a specific speed and also limits the range of the underwater vehicle for a given amount of stored energy, thereby reducing the range of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a nose contour capable of meeting the tight length constraints imposed by existing submarines.
Another object is to minimize the form drag of the underwater vehicle.
The present invention features a deployable nose for use on an underwater vehicle. The deployable nose comprises a plurality of nose sections disposed at one end of the underwater vehicle and a deployment mechanism coupled to at least one of the nose sections. The deployment mechanism moves the nose sections from a retracted position where the nose sections occupy less space toward the underwater vehicle to a deployed position where the nose sections extend outwardly from the underwater vehicle to form a generally rounded nose contour.
The nose sections preferably include a base nose section disposed at the one end of the underwater vehicle, an outer nose section having a generally rounded contour, and at least one intermediate nose section having a tapered ring shape and disposed between the outer nose section and the base nose section. The deployment mechanism is housed within the base nose section and moves the outer nose section from the retracted position where the outer nose section and the intermediate nose section are retracted into the base nose section to a deployed position where the intermediate nose section and the outer nose section fit together and extend outwardly from the base nose section. In one example, first and second intermediate nose sections interlock with the base nose section and outer nose section, respectively. The deployment mechanism includes a threaded shaft, a block threadably disposed on the shaft, at least one arm coupled to an inner region of at least one of the nose sections and coupled to the block, and a motor coupled to the shaft for rotating the shaft. When the shaft is rotated, the block moves along the shaft and causes the arm to move the nose sections.
The present invention also features an underwater vehicle comprising a body portion, a deployable nose at one end of the body portion, and a deployment mechanism for moving the deployable nose from a retracted position to a deployed position. The underwater vehicle has a shorter length when the deployable nose is in the retracted position and has reduced drag when the deployable nose is in the deployed position.